Blitzcrank
Wenn Blitzcrank Schaden erleidet, welcher sein Leben unter |hp}} reduzieren würde, erhält er einen für bis zu 10 Sekunden, wessen Stärke |mana}} entspricht. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| der Manabarriere beginnt, sobald diese ausgelöst wurde. * Das Schild aktiviert sich nur, wenn sein Leben gleich oder kleiner als entspricht. Hat er aktuell mehr Leben, wird er zuerst den Anteil des Schadens erleiden, der ihn auf genau 30 % Leben reduziert, dann löst das Schild aus und absorbiert den restlichen Schaden. ** Manabarriere löst nach und aus, wenn Blitzcranks Leben über 30 % ist. Liegt sein Leben unter 30 %, lösen sie gleichzeitig aus. ** Manabarriere löst gleichzeitig mit bzw. aus, wenn Blitzcranks Leben über 30 % liegt. Liegt sein Leben unter 30 %, löst es vorher aus. |video = Blitzcrank-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Blitzcrank feuert seine rechte Hand in die gewählte Richtung, wobei die erste getroffene gegnerische Einheit |magisch}} erleidet, für Sekunden betäubt wird und zu Blitzcrank wird. |leveling = }} |description2 = Während seine rechte Hand im Flug ist, kann sich Blitzcrank nicht bewegen und nicht angreifen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden. CertainlyT über Hook-Fähigkeiten * Raketengriff kann auch getarnte Einheiten treffen und zu Blitzcrank ziehen. Allerdings wird dies nicht automatisch diese Einheit aufdecken. * Raketengriff schädigt sichtbare , zieht sie aber nicht zu Blitzcrank. Unsichtbare Springteufel werden nicht getroffen und erleiden keinen Schaden. * Blitzcrank versucht automatisch, herangezogene gegnerische Champions, anzugreifen. * , oder brechen das Heranziehen nicht ab, erlauben aber wieder das Einsetzen von oder kanalisierungslosen Sprints. * Fähigkeiten mit Ausführungszeit werden nicht vom Raketengriff (und auch nicht von sonstiger Massenkontrolle) abgebrochen und werden unabhängig vom Heranziehen ausgelöst. ** Fähigkeiten, wie , feuern von der Position aus und in die Richtung in die Fähigkeit begonnen wurde, egal, wo der ausführende Champion dann ist. ** und wie können bei gutem Timing dazu verwendet werden, das Heranziehen abzubrechen. *** Haben Sprint bzw. Sofortteleportation eine Ausführungsdauer (z.B. ), werden sie wie oben genannt nicht abgebrochen. Hat Blitzcrank schon begonnen, den Champion heranzuziehen, überschreibt Sprint / Sofortteleportation die Erzwungene Bewegung durch Raketengriff, wodurch das Heranziehen abbricht. Für näheres, siehe hier. * Wenn Blitzcrank unanvisierbar wird, während er das Ziel heranzieht, so wird das Ziel dennoch bis zu ihm gezogen. Dies gilt auch für . ** Wenn Blitzcrank bereits unanvisierbar ist, während der Raketengriff noch im Flug ist, so wird der getroffene Gegner zu der Position gezogen, an der Blitzcrank zuletzt anvisierbar war. * Bewegungseffekte wie können gepuffert werden. |video = Blitzcrank-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Blitzcrank lädt sich für kurze Zeit auf, wodurch er |as}} und |ms}} für 5 Sekunden erhält, wobei das Lauftempo nach Sekunden auf 10 % abfällt. |leveling = %|as}}}} %|ms}}}} |description2 = Wenn Übertaktet endet, wird Blitzcrank für Sekunden um 30 % . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und abgeschwächt werden. |video = Blitzcrank-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt nach Verwendung oder Auslaufen des verstärkten Angriffs}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Blitzcranks nächster innerhalb von 5 Sekunden verursacht als |normal}} und sein Ziel für 1 Sekunde in die Luft. |leveling = |description2 = Geladene Faust . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . ** Der Bonusschaden wendet an. ** Der Bonusschaden selber interagiert nicht mit kritischen Treffern. ** Der Bonusschaden kann Strukturen Schaden zufügen. * Geladene Faust wird von den meisten Effekten, die normale Angriffe verhindern, nicht unterbrochen. ** Die wird angewendet, wenn dem Angriff wird oder wenn der Angriff . ** Der Angriff wird auch ausgeführt, wenn das Ziel während der Angriffsanimation wird. |video = Blitzcrank-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Wenn Statisches Feld nicht , markieren Blitzcranks normale Angriffe ihr Ziel, was bis zu 3 mal steigerbar ist. Jede Sekunde wird eine Markierung verbraucht, was |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Blitzcrank schockt alle nahen Gegner, was zuerst Schaden verhindernde Schilde zerstört, danach |magisch}} verursacht und alle getroffenen Gegner für Sekunden . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| an, während der aktive Effekt Zaubereffekte als anwendet. |video = Blitzcrank-R }} }} cs:Blitzcrank en:Blitzcrank es:Blitzcrank fr:Blitzcrank pl:Blitzcrank pt-br:Blitzcrank ru:Блицкранк zh:布里茨 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Blitzcrank ist eine massive, beinahe unzerstörbare Maschine aus Zhaun, deren ursprünglicher Zweck die Entsorgung von Giftmüll war. Er fand jedoch, dass ihn seine Hauptaufgabe zu sehr einschränkte, und modifizierte sich selbst, um der zerbrechlichen Gemeinschaft der Grube besser dienen zu können. Selbstlos nutzt Blitzcrank seine Stärke und Widerstandsfähigkeit, um andere zu schützen – mal streckt er seine ausfahrbare, helfende Metallhand aus, mal setzt er Unruhestifter mit Elektroschocks außer Gefecht. Der große Dampfgolem Blitzcrank ist ein gigantischer, nahezu unzerstörbarer Dampfgolem, der ursprünglich dazu konstruiert wurde, Zhaun von giftigen Abfällen zu befreien. Er entwickelte sich jedoch über diesen Zweck hinaus und setzt seine Stärke und Zähigkeit nun selbstlos dazu ein, andere zu beschützen. Seine Fähigkeit, falsche Absichten zu durchschauen und sich seinen Weg zur Wahrheit zu bahnen, ermöglicht es ihm, denen beizustehen, die seine Hilfe am meisten brauchen. Kurz nachdem Hextech entwickelt worden war, strömten Erfinder und Wissenschaftler nach Zhaun, weil sie dort mit gefährlichen Materien experimentieren konnten, ohne dass die strengen Regulierungen, die in Piltover galten, sie einschränkten. Solche Experimente endeten oft in Katastrophen, im Zuge derer Gebäude zerstört wurden und toxische Flüssigkeiten sich in den nahen Straßen ausbreiteten. Eine Gruppe Wissenschaftler von der techmaturgischen Universität entwickelten daher Dampfgolems, die sich um die Entsorgung dieser giftigen Ablagerung kümmern sollten, denn nicht einmal die Allerverzweifelten unter den Zhauniten wagten es, diese Aufgabe selbst zu übernehmen. Die Golems arbeiteten sich ohne Unterlass durch die Straßen und trugen den Abfall zu den vielen Müllhalden, die überall in der Stadt entstanden waren. Selbst unter diesen zähen Maschinen waren Unfälle keine Seltenheit, und so kam es oft vor, dass defekte Einheiten wieder an die techmaturgische Universität zurückgebracht werden mussten. Den giftigen Schleim aus den hintersten Winkeln von Zhaun herauszuschaffen war keine leichte Arbeit, und die toxischen Stoffe zehrten an den Metallhüllen der Golems. Ein ambitionierter junger Erfinder namens Viktor wollte eine Maschine erschaffen, die noch widerstandsfähiger sein und dadurch teure Reparaturen überflüssig machen sollte. So sammelte er abgenutzte und defekte Teile der anderen Golems und vermied dabei bewusst die edleren Teile, die sich unter den anderen Erfindern besonderer Beliebtheit erfreuten. Selbst mit einer Ansammlung aus Ersatzteilen konnte Viktor etwas erschaffen, das widerstandsfähiger war als alle anderen Modelle. Er nannte seine Kreation „Blitzcrank“, in der Hoffnung, dass sie toxische Abfälle blitzschnell beseitigen und schon bald mehr sein würde, als nur die Summe ihrer Einzelteile. Viktor trug Blitzcrank auf, in die Grube zu gehen und sie von den toxischen Abfällen zu befreien, und flößte ihm das unstillbare Verlangen ein, den Menschen von Zhaun zu dienen. Der Golem nahm sich diese Ideologie zu Herzen und glaubte fest daran, dass Selbstlosigkeit der Schlüssel dazu sei, Zhaun zu wahrer Größe zu führen. Blitzcrank schloss sich den anderen Maschinen an und brachte die Erkundung bisher unangetasteter Gebiete weit voran. Ohne jegliche Furcht befreite er besonders schwer betroffene Gebiete von giftigem Abfall, ohne jemals für Reparaturarbeiten zur techmaturgischen Universität zurückkehren zu müssen. Während seiner Arbeit begegnete er vielen weiteren Gefahren für die Bevölkerung von Zhaun, die er mit seinem Team aus Golems beseitigen wollte. Er musste jedoch schnell feststellen, dass seine ursprüngliche Programmierung ihn auf die Beseitigung von chemischen Substanzen beschränkte. So machte er sich eines Nachts auf, nahm die Viktors preisgekrönte Werkzeuge zu Hand und öffnete das Gehäuse seiner eigenen Dampfmaschinerie. Er modifizierte sich selbst und hob alle Einschränken auf, um den Menschen von Zhaun in Zukunft noch besser dienen und etwas in der Stadt bewirken zu können. In den folgenden Wochen setzte Blitzcrank die Evakuierung ganzer Gebiete in Gang, die durch toxische Gase unbewohnbar gemacht wurden, verbesserte das bestehende System zur Nahrungsverteilung und reparierte ein ausgeklügeltes Filtersystem, durch das sauberes Wasser in den Brunnen einer Gemeinde fließen konnte. Mit jeder guten Tat verfestigte sich Blitzcranks Zielstrebigkeit, wodurch er eine Art Bewusstsein entwickelte, wie es noch kein Golem vor ihm besessen hatte. Viktor fielen diese Veränderungen auf, und er versuchte, Blitzcranks Bewusstsein, Zielstrebigkeit und Selbständigkeit in anderen Maschinen nachzubilden. Blitzcrank aber gab nie Preis, was zu seinem eigenen „Erwachen“ geführt hatte, und ohne dieses Wissen war es Viktor nicht möglich, den Effekt zu reproduzieren. Der Golem durchstreifte die Straßen von Zhaun ohne Unterlass. Solange es Menschen gab, denen er helfen konnte, legte er keine Pause ein. Seine Fürsorge galt nicht nur Menschen, sondern auch verwahrlosten Tieren und kaputten Maschinen. Als ein Gasbrand den davoranischen Uhrenturm zerstörte, rettete er eine Familie von Mechanikern und ihre schwarze Katze vor den Flammen. Er ging sogar so weit, einen mechanischen Miniatur-Tänzer aus dem Zimmer eines der Kinder zu retten. Keine Aufgabe war unter der Würde des gigantischen Dampfgolems – an einem einzigen Tag stoppte er einen Raubüberfall durch Chem-Punks, fing die Eisfrucht eines Kindes, noch bevor sie den Boden berührte, und brachte einen umherirrenden Poro zu seinem Wanderzirkus zurück, kurz bevor er mit einem defekten Veloziped zusammenzustoßen drohte. Die Zeit verging, und Blitzcrank erfuhr, dass einige der Menschen, die er zuvor aus giftigen Umgebungen befreit hatte, nun Krankheiten erlegen waren, denen gegenüber er machtlos war. Aus Verzweiflung wandte er sich an seinen Schöpfer. Viktor war daran interessiert, die Menschheit über ihre schwächliche Sterblichkeit triumphieren zu lassen, und bot ohne zu zögern seine Hilfe an. Er versprach Blitzcrank, dass seine Forschungen der Techmaturgie dabei helfen würden, den Tod zu bezwingen. So überzeugte Blitzcrank eine erkrankte Familie von Grubenbewohnern, an Viktors Experimenten teilzunehmen, und half dabei, einige Maschinen nahtlos in ihre Körper zu integrieren, um die Krankheit zu heilen. Zunächst war das Experiment ein Erfolg, und die Familie erholte sich bald von ihren Leiden. Doch nach einigen Monaten funktionierten ihre Körper schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr. Viktor und Blitzcrank arbeiteten rastlos an einer Lösung für das Problem, aber ihre Bemühungen zögerten das Unvermeidliche nur hinaus. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis die gesamte Familie verstarb. Durch ihr Versagen wurde Blitzcrank klar, dass er den Menschen nicht auf Viktors Art und Weise helfen wollte. Er verließ seinen Schöpfer im Guten, und hoffte, in Zhaun so viel bewirken zu können, wie es ihm möglich war. Während einige Zhaun als einen Ort betrachten, an dem skrupellose Experimente betrieben werden und Gesetzeslosigkeit herrscht, ist es für Blitzcrank ein Hort unendlicher Möglichkeiten. Er wandert durch Zhaun und sucht besonders nach jenen, die vergessen oder von der Gesellschaft zurückgelassen wurden, um ihnen zu helfen und Zhaun zu einer der besten Städte zu machen, die Valoran je gesehen hat. Denn was ist mit gut geölten Gelenken schon unmöglich? Beziehungen * wurde von geschaffen, allerdings erntete Professor Stanwick Pididly den Ruhm dafür. ** Da dies nicht Blitzcranks Schuld war, sind Viktor und Blitzcrank trotzdem befreundet. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Torwart-Blitzcrank Screenshots.png|Torwart-Blitzcrank iBlitzcrank Screenshots.jpg|iBlitzcrank Riot-Blitzcrank Screenshots.jpg|Riot-Blitzcrank Verworfene Skins Blitzcrank Chaospuppe-Blitzcrank S.jpg|Chaospuppe-Blitzcrank Skins ; : * Das Splash-Art zeigt ihn, wie er gerade seinen benutzt. ; : * Dieser Skin zeigt Lanzen-Blitzcrank in seiner Heldenform, wodurch er die moralische Gegenseite zu ist. ** Blitzcrank ist der erste Champion, der zwei Skins mit einem Patch bekommen hat. * Dieser Skin lehnt an den Lancelot Knightmare Frame aus der Code Geass-Reihe an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin könnte eine Ahnlehnung an Dreamworks Real Steel sein. * Auf seinen Box-Handschuhen stehen die Abkürzungen "PWD" und "LOL". * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde niemals auf den Live-Servern veröffentlicht, das er nicht den Qualitätsstandards von Riot entspricht. ** Er teilt sich das Splash-Art mit dem ebenfalls nicht veröffentlichten . * Man kann im Hintergrund sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2011 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Seine englische Skinbiographie ("I, not a robot.") lehnt an den Film an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um zu feiern, das League of Legends auf dem Mac veröffentlicht wurde. * Auf dem Artwork hat er 4 Finger, aber In-Game hat er nur 3. * Dieser Skin lehnt an die Produkte der Firma (z.B. iPhone, iPod usw.) an. ** Lustigerweise erscheint, wenn Blitzcrank stirbt, der sogenannte . Dieses rote Licht zeigte ein technisches Problem auf (Apples Hauptkonkurrent auf dem PC-Markt) Xbox 360 an. * Er ähnelt EVE aus . * Man kann ihn auf Splash-Art sehen. Dies impliziert, dass er ebenfalls zur 'Programm'-Skinreihe gehört. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Auf seinem Nummernschild steht "BLITZY1". * Er ist der erste von zwei Champions von G.A.N.K. Industries, wobei der zweite ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin war wie die anderen Riot-Skins erhältlich, indem man einen Rioter traf, ihn durch offizielle Riot-Events erhielt oder indem man ihn während Events im Release-Jahr im Shop kaufte. ** In diesem Fall war er nur 2013 bei Events erhältlich. * beschützt ihn hier vor einem , während seine bereit ist. * Er erscheint im Artwork von . * Sein lehnt möglicherweise an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Man kann im Hintergrund sehen. ; : * Dies ist bisher der einzige nicht-legacy Skin, der aus dem Shop entfernt wurde. Er wurde wahrscheinlich wegen der geringen Qualität und einer zu großen Ähnlichkeit zum originalen Skin entfernt. ** Das aktuelle Splash Art war das . ; : * Dieser Skin zeigt Lanzen-Blitzcrank in seiner Bösewichtform, wodurch er die moralische Gegenseite zu ist. ** Blitzcrank ist der erste Champion, der zwei Skins mit einem Patch bekommen hat. * Dieser Skin lehnt an den Zangetsu Knightmare Frame aus der Code Geass-Reihe an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Das Splash Art ist eine Anlehnung an den klassischen Ladebildschirm bei Fighter-Spielen. * Bei seiner Rückruf-Animation zieht er eine breite Spiele-Catridges aus seinem Rücken, pustet rein und platziert sie wieder in seinem Rücken. Das ist eine Anlehnung an die früheren Probleme mit Spielekonsolen und dessen Speicher-Modulen. ** Die Cartridge zeigt ein Symbol von Blitzcrank. Je nach Chroma ist das Symbol ein anderes: *** Das Katzenaugen-Chroma zeigt ein Kugelsymbol, das der Kugel von ähnlich ist. *** Das Perlmutt-Chroma zeigt das Schwert von . *** Das Regenbogen-Chroma zeigt den Kopf von *** Das Rosenquarz-Chroma zeigt ein Symbol, dass einer ähnelt. *** Das Rubin-Chroma zeigt eine Art Fadenkreuz. *** Das Saphir-Chroma zeigt einen Videospiel-Controller. *** Das Türkis-Chroma zeigt einen Stern mit einem regenbogenfarbigen Schweif. *** Das Zitrin-Chroma zeigt ein Joystick-Symbol. * Er ähnelt einem Finster-Krankomaten aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser und Infinity Mijinion aus . * lehnt an Mega Man oder den Maverick-Boss an, wenn diese in sterben. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Fußballweltmeisterschaft 2010 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Er ist ein Fußballspieler auf der Torwart-Position. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Rostiger Blitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| Torwart-Blitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| Piltover Customs-Blitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| Eindeutig nicht Blitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| iBlitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| Riot-Blitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| Schlachtboss-Blitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| Aufrichtige Lanze Blitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| Hexenkessel-Blitzcrank - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |lead = |narrative = |artwork = * Rachel J. Corey * Jason Chan * T.J. Geisen |visual = * Augie Pagan * Jordan Ewing * Jason Chan |voice = Unbekannt |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Media Musik= ;Sonstige Music Bit Rush - Login Screen| League of Legends Music - Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup| League of Legends Music- An die Spitze| Sylas, der Sprenger der Ketten - Login Screen| Saisonstart 2019 - Vorahnung - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Bösewichte rocken „Arcade 2017“-Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| League of Legends - Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup Trailer| Blitzcrank's Poro roundup ALL 11 BOSSES ( League of legends )| Arcade 2015 PRESS START Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Lanze Blitzcrank| An die Spitze – League of Legends| VFX Folio Blitzcrank VFX Update| |-|Galerie= Eiseningenieur Konzept.jpg|Blitzcrank Frühes Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank Konzept Zeichnung 1.png|Blitzcrank Frühes Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank Konzept Zeichnung 2.png|Blitzcrank Frühes Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank Konzept Zeichnung 3.png|Blitzcrank Frühes Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank Konzept Zeichnung 4.png|Blitzcrank Frühes Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Ironstylus Blitzcrank Zeichnung.jpg|Blitzcrank Zeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Blitzcrank Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Blitzcrank Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Blitzcrank Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Blitzcrank Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Blitzcrank Piltover Customs- promo.png|Piltover Customs-Blitzcrank Promo Blitzcrank Riot- Splash Konzept.jpg|Riot-Blitzcrank Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sperasoft Studio) Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Blitzcrank Schlachtboss- pixel.png|Schlachtboss-Blitzcrank Sprite Kluft der Beschwörer Arcade promo.png|Arcade: Kluft der Beschwörer Blitzcrank Chaospuppe-Blitzcrank S.jpg|Chaospuppe-Blitzcrank Splash Konzept (verworfener Skin vom Riot-Künstler Jem Flores) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze Konzept 01.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze Konzept 02.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze Konzept 03.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze Konzept 04.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze model 01.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jordan Ewing) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze model 02.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jordan Ewing) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze model 03.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jordan Ewing) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze model 04.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jordan Ewing) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze model 05.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Jordan Ewing) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze Blitzcrank Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze und Aufrichtige Lanze Blitzcrank Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze Splash Konzept 04.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze und Aufrichtige Lanze Blitzcrank Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Blitzcrank Ruchlose Lanze Splash Konzept 05.jpg|Ruchlose Lanze und Aufrichtige Lanze Blitzcrank Widescreen Splash (vom Riot-Künstler Jojo So) Blitzcrank An die Spitze Konzept 01.jpg|Blitzcrank An die Spitze Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Ekko An die Spitze Konzept 01.jpg|Blitzcrank An die Spitze Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Blitzcrank Saison 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Saison 2019 Blitzcrank Promo (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 2.= Zhaun ist ein Ort, an dem Magie und Wissenschaft aus den Bahnen geraten sind und die unkontrolliert durchgeführte Experimente haben die Stadt einen hohen Preis gekostet. Jedoch räumen Zhauns lasche Restriktionen ihren Forschern und Erfindern so viel Spielraum ein, dass sie die Grenzen der Wissenschaft in immer kürzeren Abständen auf Gedeih und Verderb immer weiter hinausschieben. Unter diesen Umständen schaffte ein Team aus Doktoranden der Techmaturgischen Universität von Zhaun den Durchbruch auf dem Gebiet der intelligenten Dampfautomatisierung. Ihre Schöpfung, der Dampfgolem Blitzcrank, wurde entwickelt, Urteile spontan zu vollstrecken, um bei Zhauns gefährlichen Abfallbeseitigungs-Prozessen Unterstützung zu leisten, da die Umstände oft eine Überwachung durch Menschen nicht erlaubten. Doch schnell zeigten sich bei ihm unvorhergesehene Verhaltensweisen. Mit der Zeit konnten die Wissenschaftler einen Lernprozess nachweisen und Blitzcrank wurde schnell zu einer Berühmtheit. Doch wie es traurigerweise oft der Fall ist, heimste ein anderer - Professor Stanwick Pididly - die Lorbeeren für die Erschaffung des Golems ein - auch wenn heute die meisten die Wahrheit kennen. Infolge des sich anschließenden rechtlichen Mahlstroms wurde offensichtlich, dass keiner der beiden Parteien wirklich am Wohlergehen des Dampfgolems gelegen war und so ersuchte Blitzcrank demütig um persönliche Autonomie. Mit durch die überwältigende Unterstützung der Öffentlichkeit gestärktem Rücken brauchte der freiheitlich gesinnte Rat von Zhaun nur ein paar Wochen, um Blitzcrank zu einer vollkommen unabhängigen, empfindungsfähigen Wesenheit zu erklären. Als Einziger seiner Art verließ der Golem Zhaun. Der Streit hatte ihn betrübt und er fühlte, dass er nirgends so richtig dazu- oder hingehörte. Nun durchsucht er das Land Valoran nach einem Ort, an dem er eines Tages hingehören könnte. }} |-|1.= Die Stadt Zhaun ist ein Ort, an dem Magie und Wissenschaft aus den Bahnen geraten sind. Unkontrolliert durchgeführte Experimente haben die Stadt einen hohen Preis gekostet. Jedoch räumen Zhauns lasche Restriktionen ihren Forschern und Erfindern so viel Spielraum ein, dass sie die Grenzen der Wissenschaft in immer kürzeren Abständen auf Gedeih und Verderb immer weiter hinausschieben. Unter diesen Umständen schaffte ein Team aus Doktoranden der Techmaturgischen Universität von Zhaun den Durchbruch auf dem Gebiet der intelligenten Dampfautomatisierung. Ihre Schöpfung, der Dampfgolem Blitzcrank, wurde entwickelt, Urteile spontan zu vollstrecken, um bei Zhauns gefährlichen Abfallbeseitigungs-Prozessen Unterstützung zu leisten, da die Umstände oft eine Überwachung durch Menschen nicht erlaubten. Doch schnell zeigten sich bei ihm unvorhergesehene Verhaltensweisen. Mit der Zeit konnten die Wissenschaftler einen Lernprozess nachweisen und Blitzcrank wurde schnell zu einer Berühmtheit. Doch wie es traurigerweise oft der Fall ist, heimste ein anderer - Professor Stanwick Pididly - die Lorbeeren für die Erschaffung des Golems ein - auch wenn heute die meisten die Wahrheit kennen. Infolge des sich anschließenden rechtlichen Mahlstroms wurde offensichtlich, dass keiner der beiden Parteien wirklich am Wohlergehen des Dampfgolems gelegen war und so ersuchte Blitzcrank demütig um persönliche Autonomie. Mit durch die überwältigende Unterstützung der Öffentlichkeit gestärktem Rücken brauchte der freiheitlich gesinnte Rat von Zhaun nur ein paar Wochen, um Blitzcrank zu einer vollkommen unabhängigen, empfindungsfähigen Wesenheit zu erklären. Als Einziger seiner Art verließ der Golem Zhaun. Der Streit hatte ihn betrübt und er fühlte, dass er nirgends so richtig dazu- oder hingehörte. Seine Reisen führten ihn alsbald an den einen Ort in Valoran, an dem auch einzigartige Wesen willkommen sind - zur Liga der Legenden. Glücklicherweise konnte er seine Konstruktion leicht anpassen, um den Härten, die ihn auf den Richtfeldern erwarteten, gewachsen zu sein. alles zerschmettern kann, was sich ihm in den Weg stellt, hat er wirklich ein Herz aus Gold... ummantelt von einem eisernen Rahmen... in einer Hülle aus Stahl.}} Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Blitzcrank Standard Blitzcrank S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Rostiger Blitzcrank S alt.jpg|1. Rostiger Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Torwart-Blitzcrank S alt.jpg|1. Torwart-Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank S alt.jpg|1. Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank |-|China= Blitzcrank Standard Blitzcrank S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Standard Blitzcrank S Ch alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Standard Blitzcrank S Ch.jpg|3rd Klassischer Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Rostiger Blitzcrank S Ch.jpg|Rostiger Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Torwart-Blitzcrank S Ch.jpg|Torwart-Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank S Ch alt.jpg|1. Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank S Ch.jpg|2. Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Piltover Customs-Blitzcrank S Ch.jpg|Piltover Customs-Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Eindeutig nicht Blitzcrank S Ch.jpg|Eindeutig nicht Blitzcrank Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Blitzcrank Standard Blitzcrank L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Rostiger Blitzcrank L alt.jpg|1. Rostiger Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Torwart-Blitzcrank L alt.jpg|1. Torwart-Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank L alt.jpg|1. Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank |-|China= Blitzcrank Standard Blitzcrank L Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Standard Blitzcrank L Ch alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Standard Blitzcrank L Ch.jpg|3rd Klassischer Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Rostiger Blitzcrank L Ch.jpg|Rostiger Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Torwart-Blitzcrank L Ch.jpg|Torwart-Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank L Ch alt.jpg|1. Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank L Ch.jpg|2. Bumm-Bumm-Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Piltover Customs-Blitzcrank L Ch.jpg|Piltover Customs-Blitzcrank Blitzcrank Eindeutig nicht Blitzcrank L Ch.jpg|Eindeutig nicht Blitzcrank |Trivia= Trivia * Blitzcrank wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. * Blitzcranks Geschichte ähnelt der eines Charakters aus "Der 200 Jahre Mann", einem Film, der auf der Geschichte "Der Zweihundertjährige" von Isaac Asimov basiert. * Das Icon von Blitzcranks zeigt dessen linke Hand, wobei Blitzcrank eigentlich seine rechte Hand schleudert, um Gegner zu greifen. * Wenn Raketengriff abgefeuert wurde und Blitzcrank nichts trifft oder sich bewegt, verschwindet die Hand, anstatt wieder eingefahren zu werden. * Blitzcrank tanzt Macarena. * ist Blitzcranks ursprünglicher Schöpfer. Blitzcrank sollte Viktors wissenschaftlicher Durchbruch sein, doch dieser Triumph wurde ihm durch Professor Stanwick genommen, der seine Arbeit stahl und sich selbst die Entwicklung von Blitzcranks Bewusstsein zuschrieb. * Im "Journal of Justice" erfährt man, dass Blitzcrank einen Dating-Service betreibt. Mit dem hat er schon erfolgreich und zusammen gebracht. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V5.8: * ** Die Verbesserung des Lauftempos klingt innerhalb von 5 Sekunden langsamer ab. ** Die Verbesserung des Lauftempos von „Übertaktet“ kann nicht unter 10 % abfallen. V5.7: * ** 16/20/24/28/32 % Lauftempo über 8 Sekunden ** Gewährt jetzt einen Lauftempoausstoß von 70/75/80/85/90 %, der innerhalb 5 Sekunden abklingt. ** Wenn „Übertaktet“ endet, wird Blitzcrank 1,5 Sekunden lang um 30 % verlangsamt. V4.19: * Allgemein ** Neues Splashart. V4.18: * Allgemein ** Textur überarbeitet. V4.8 * ** Manakosten: 120 ⇒ 100 Mana * ** Manakosten: 150 ⇒ 100 Mana V4.5: * ** Fehlerbehebung: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, der verhinderte, dass Blitzcrank Threshs Laterne nutzen konnte, während er ausführte. V3.01: * Der Grundwert für Mana wurde von 300 auf 240 verringert. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 110 auf 120 erhöht. V1.0.0.154: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 60 auf 90 Sekunden erhöht. * ** Wird nun Sicht gewähren, wenn ein Ziel getroffen wird. V1.0.0.150: * Allgemein ** Der Grundwert für Leben wurde von 568 auf 518 verringert. ** Das Leben pro Stufe wurde von 100 auf 95 verringert. V1.0.0.139: * Allgemein ** Die Tipps für Gegner wurden aktualisiert. V1.0.0.136: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 60/120/180/240/300 (+0,8-fache der Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 80/135/190/245/300 (+1,0-fache der Fähigkeitsstärke) erhöht. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 140 auf 110 verringert. V1.0.0.123: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Mana-Barriere“ umgangen werden konnte, wenn der erlittene Schaden ohne die Barriere tödlich ausgefallen wäre. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Mana-Barriere“ selbst dann auslöste, wenn die Abklingzeit abgelaufen war und Blitzcrank keinen Schaden erlitt. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Geladene Faust“ Lebensraub nicht auslöste.. V1.0.0.121: * ** Besitzt nun eine ordentliche Animation. V1.0.0.120: * ** Greift Blitzcrank mit „Raketengriff“ nach einem Champion, so wird er danach auch versuchen, diesen anzugreifen. V1.0.0.106: * Allgemein ** Das grundlegende Angriffstempo wurde erhöht. ** Die empfohlenen Gegenstände wurden aktualisiert. * ** Verringert nicht länger das Lauftempo nach dessen Wirkdauer. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den nicht alle Zauberschilde brach. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den und keine Trefferpartikel bei einem Todesstoß zeigten. V1.0.0.104: * Allgemein ** Die pro Stufe gewonnene Magieresistenz wurde von 0 auf 1,25 erhöht. V1.0.0.103: * Allgemein ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Mana wurde von 36 auf 40 erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 40 auf 30 verringert. ** Beeinflusst nicht länger getarnte Einheiten. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 20 auf 15 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 90 auf 75 verringert. ** Das Lauftempo wird nun um 75 statt 25% verringert, wodurch auch ein Randproblem gelöst wurde. * ** Verbraucht nicht länger Blitzcranks Mana und gibt ihm daher auch keines mehr zurück. V1.0.0.101: * setzt nun die Zeit für den automatischen Angriff zurück. V1.0.0.98: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 22/21/20/19/18 auf 20/19/18/17/16 verringert. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 22 auf 20 verringert. V1.0.0.97: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Spieler mittels sofort ausgeführter Teleportationszauber entkommen konnten, während sie zu Blitzcrank hingezogen wurden. V1.0.0.94: * Es wurde eine Zeitanzeige hinzugefügt, um zu verdeutlichen, wann „ “ wieder benutzbar wird. * „ “ bringt Gegner nun 0,5 Sekunden zum Schweigen. * „ “ kann nicht mehr ausgewichen werden. V1.0.0.87: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeit von „ “ 12/10/8/6/4 statt 9/8/7/6/5 betrug. V1.0.0.86: * ** Beim beeinflussten Ziel werden keine Verlangsamungspartikel mehr angezeigt. * ** Die Kurzinfo gibt nun auch den Bonusschaden durch Fähigkeitsstärke wieder. }}